What the Heart Wants
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Queen Lexa knows that a union with Prince Bellamy of Skaikru would be a wise political move, but her heart has other plans.:: Clexa royalty!au


_written for the Easter Basket Challenge (Royalty!au)_

* * *

Queen Lexa groans, shaking her head. "No," she says. "Absolutely not."

"If I may be blunt, my Queen, it is an ideal move," Titus, her regent says. "The kingdom of Skaikru would be a powerful ally. Their military force alone-"

"My mother's promise to me was that I would choose my partner when and if I chose to marry," Lexa interrupts with a tone that leaves no room to argue.

"At least entertain the prince," Titus pleads. "Trikru is faced with a fearsome foe in the north, Majesty. If we are perceived to be in the works of an agreement, Queen Nia might realize that she should withdraw her forces from our border."

Queen Lexa laughs as she approaches her war map. "Azgeda does not fear war, old friend," she says, toying with a Trikru pawn.

"Perhaps not. But Nia fears unity. And a visit would be a good sign."

Lexa looks up at him, brows raised. "You've sent a messenger already," she guesses.

There is no apology in Titus' smile. "Prince Bellamy and Princess Octavia arrived ten minutes ago," he admits.

…

Lexa supposes that the prince is handsome in his own way as he approaches, though his sister is more her type. Prince Bellamy bows. "Your Majesty," he says with a charming smile that Lexa can see right through. He is an uninterested in a wedding as she is. "It is truly an honor to meet you."

"Likewise," Lexa offers as two more girls enter the courtyard, standing behind Princess Octavia.

"May I introduce my sister, Princess Octavia," he says, and his sister bows at her name, though Lexa can see how grudging she is.

"And these are my ladies. Clarke and Raven."

The blonde girl smiles and bows, and Lexa swallows dryly, nodding. She's always had a preference for blonde girls.

…

Lexa watches as the princess slips away with one of the stable hands, Lincoln, and she smiles to herself. It seems that she isn't the only who doesn't care about royal blood. It makes her laugh.

"Something funny, Majesty?" Bellamy asks.

"No. Nothing."

"Fair enough. Shall we cut straight to the point? I don't care to be married to you."

Lexa laughs again. She may not find him attractive, but she admires his honesty. "The feeling is quite mutual, I assure you."

"But a union between our kingdoms will benefit us both," Bellamy continues. "Skaikru has one of the finest military forces, something that you undoubtedly need with Azgeda closing in on your borders. Trikru has some of the most skilled healers across the land, and with our best healer away, we need you as much as you need us."

Lexa nods as they stroll through the garden. He raises a good point. But he's also admitted that he doesn't care for their union. Lexa has always sworn that she would not wed without first loving her partner. "Then it appears we are at a standstill," she says. "You are not interested in me. I am not interested in you."

"Would you really put both of our lands at risk because we don't like one another?" he asks, stopping suddenly. "Surely you wouldn't be so selfish."

Lexa inhales deeply. Perhaps his bluntness isn't as refreshing as she believed at first. "I grow tired," she says. "Send me your sister's lady. The blonde one."

"Clarke? What do you want with her?" Bellamy demands.

"As Queen, I so rarely have visitors. Titus, my regent. Indra, the commander of my soldiers. I believe it will be refreshing to have a little girl talk. Send her to me, and we shall resume our negotiations tomorrow after breakfast."

…

The girl, Clarke, enters. Lexa is amused by how calm she is. So many fear Lexa as a ruler whose hands are stained with blood.

"Your Majesty," Clarke says with a polite bow of her head.

"It seems that the popular vote is that I marry Prince Bellamy," Lexa says. "But between you and me, I've never cared about popularity. What do you think?"

Clarke looks surprised by that. Lexa supposes her opinion has never mattered in political places. "It's no concern of mine," she answers. "All a lady can hope for is marrying above her station, but that isn't something you have to worry about."

Lexa shrugs. "I guess not. What can you tell me about Bellamy?"

"I spend more time with his sister. Prince Bellamy likes to keep to himself. He doesn't trust many people," Clarke says.

Lexa smiles to herself. "Well, it seems that we have that in common," she muses. "Queens rarely marry beneath their station. It looks terribly desperate. Forgive me. I'm boring you with political talk."

"Of course not, Majesty," Clarke assures her.

"You don't have to lie to me, Clarke," Lexa says, patting a spot on the mattress beside her. "Come. Sit."

Clarke obeys.

"I envy you. Not a care in the world. No kingdom to look after," Lexa sighs. "They say that monarchs are chosen by God, that it's meant to be an honor. I find it to be quite the opposite. It is a burden that I don't particularly care for. I have a duty, and it doesn't matter if I love someone. I have to marry to make a statement, to secure the future of my land."

"Have you ever been in love?" Clarke asks.

"Once. Her name was Costia. She was my lady when I was a princess," Lexa answers. "Queen Nia saw our closeness. Azgeda soldiers raided our castle. Costia was taken from me, and her head was sent to me weeks later."

Clarke's hand rests on Lexa's thigh. "I'm sorry."

"She had blonde hair, too. And wise eyes," Lexa says softly. "Very much like you."

Lexa leans in, grateful that Clarke does not pull away. She kisses her, her fingers brushing through those beautiful blonde locks.

…

"Absolutely not!" Titus says, shaking his head furiously. "She's just a lady."

"So? Have Prince Bellamy raise her station," Lexa says. "Or don't. I wouldn't be the first to marry a commoner."

"What you're suggesting is a scandal! We need Skaikru, Lexa!"

"And Prince Bellamy cares for me just as little as I care for him," she counters. "I will still honor our negotiation, and we will both be spared a long, miserable life together. Everyone wins!"

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, I must advise against it," Titus insists.

"You wanted a union between our lands. There you have it."

…

"You want to marry Clarke?" Bellamy asks.

Lexa nods. "It will unify our lands, and you won't have to marry me," she says simply.

"It's outrageous. She has no lands. Her father was caught up in some sort of scandal with the ambassador from Arkadia, and her dowry was lost. What could she offer you that I could not?" he demands.

"Love."

Bellamy falls silent. Lexa sits back, waiting patiently. It isn't a perfect plan, but it is still advantageous. She only hopes that he can see it. "What you're asking-"

"Queens do not ask," Lexa interrupts. "I'm telling you. This is your only chance. Think of what it will mean for our people."

Bellamy sighs. "Fine. We will provide military support," he says.

"And we will send our healers," she agrees, pushing the pen towards him.

…

Clarke falls into Lexa's bed, a smile on her face as Lexa pulls the dress away. "I hope you were sure about this," she whispers. "We hardly know one another."

Lexa laughs. "We have all the time in the world to learn, Majesty," she says before kissing her bride.


End file.
